Christmas in Boston
by Darveyrocks
Summary: Wrote this fic in 90 minutes... Set mid S8. Donna's christmas plans with her family are canceled. She goes to Boston instead


The offices of Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams was bustling the days leading up to Christmas. Everyone was trying to finish last minutes paperwork so they could take off time to spend with their families. At least that's what Donna was doing when she answered a phone call from her dad.

"Hey Dad - getting ready for the big day?" Donna asked excited to see her parents over the holidays.

"Ah, about that Donna. I should have clued you in earlier, I guess I thought your sister would have told you," He said sheepishly.

"Told me what?"Donna yelled clearly annoyed.

"I'm surprising your mom with a Christmas trip to Paris. We are leaving tomorrow. Please don't tell her, I don't want the surprise ruined."

"Wow," she said feigning happiness, "That's great. She'll love that for sure. Good work, Dad. I, ah, I'm needed in a meeting. Um Merry Christmas." Donna hung up the phone in tears. Her favorite holiday was ruined because instead of being with family- she is now going to be alone on Christmas.

She was deep in her misery when Harvey walked by her office. It didn't take long for him to see her upset. He cautiously walked in her office to check on her.

"Donna, is everything alright?" She looked up at him with the saddest look on her face and her eyes wet with tears.

"My parents are dumping me for Christmas. They are going to Paris. That's the trip I was supposed to go on with my mom when I was a teen but we couldn't afford it after my dad lost money. And now he's taking her… on Christmas… without me. And I don't want to be with my sister and now I'm going to be along on Christmas," she finished rambling expecting to see Harvey with an empathetic look. Instead he had a grin.

"Come with me to Boston," he said without hesitation.

"Won't it be weird to bring your best friend home for Christmas," she challenged.

"No, as my best f_riend _I don't want you to be along for Christmas," he said walking over and sitting on the corner of her desk. "I'd stay here with you, but I just made up with my mom and I don't want to ditch her this year."

"She won't mind another guest?"

"Of course not! I'll book you on my flight."

"Thanks, Harvey," she whispered as they shared an extended gaze at each other.

—-

Donna and Harvey flew into Boston two days before Christmas. Donna was nervous to spend time with the Specter family, she wanted to make a good impression just in case Harvey was ready for more. He'd had been a little more attentive than usual and she was hopeful for the first time in a long time.

They arrived at his family home just before lunch. The house with a big front was covered in snow and evergreens, the perfect New England picture. Harvey grabbed their luggage and carried it up the stairs.

"Geez, Donna. Did you pack for a month?" He teased. She shrugged.

"You never know what you'll need. A girl scout is already prepared."

Lily was anxious about her son's arrival with his special someone. She could hear them out on the porch and she quickly opened the door before they could knock.

"Merry Christmas!" She sang as she pulled her son in for a big hug. "I am so happy you are actually here…" she let go and looked over at Donna pulling her in for a big hug as well, "and you brought this beautiful girl with you."

Harvey gave his a look pretending to be annoyed, but he couldn't hide his happiness. There was something about bringing Donna home to meet his mom that felt right.

"Mom, this is Donna. Donna, this is my mother, Lily."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lily," Donna said in a charming way.

"It's so nice to meet you, the special someone that's responsible for Harvey and me reconciling." Donna chuckled as the word choice Lily used and turned to Harvey who was now blushing.

They went inside the warm home and sat down to lunch with Lily, Bobby and Marcus. The trio was certainly glad to see Harvey, but they were even happier to spend time with Donna.

"Harvey, are you guys still going to the Harvard alum party tonight?" Lily asked.

"Oh, well, I hadn't really thought about it, since we changed plans," he replied kind of acting awkwardly. Donna picked up on it right away.

"It's ok if you want to go Harvey," she encouraged.

"Well- I don't want to leave you unsupervised, who knows what baby pictures mom will pull out," he teased. "Want to be my date?" He asked innocently enough.

"I'd love to."

"Great, it's a date then - our first date," he grinned looking deep into her eyes for the second time in days. Donna's heart skipped a beat. Was he really asking her out on a date in front of his mother. It was a lot to process, but luckily his mom broke the tension.

"Donna, do you have something to wear?" she asked.

"Of course she does mom. Did you see her suitcase?" Harvey answered for her.

"He's right," laughed Donna. " I have plenty of options."

—

Donna went up to her room to get dressed. She still wasn't sure if tonight was an actual date. So she texted Rachel.

_D: Rachel, I need you_

_R: Donna what's wrong_

_D: Nothing. I just need help figuring something out. I'm going to the Harvard alum party tonight with Harvey. He called it a date… our first date. Was he kidding?_

_R: OMG Donna._

_D: I know! But I don't want to get my hopes up._

Donna continued putting on her makeup, as she waited for Rachel to respond. She was getting suspicious at the amount of time is was taking and was about to type when she saw the three dot icon indicating that Rachel was typing.

_R: it's a real date_

_D: How do you know that._

_R: Mike texted Harvey_

_D: NOOOO, you asked?_

_R: Of course not. He just asked how the trip was and Harvey said he was going on a real date with you._

_D: OMG_

_R: I know! Have fun tonight and don't forget to tell me the details…._

This new information really had Donna's heart pounding. She was so excited and nervous all at once. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Donna? you ready?" It was Harvey, her date for the evening. She took a deep breath to calm herself and opened the door- playing it cool.

"Yep, expect can you help me with my zipper?" she asked turning around. Harvey, more slowly than necessary zipped up her dress and then ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms turning her around to face him.

"You. look. beautiful," he tenderly said gazing into her eyes. She felt her heart melting. He led her downstairs where his mom and Marcus were waiting with a camera.

"You must be the most handsome couple in all the world." Lily beamed. "Let's get a good picture. Neither Donna nor Harvey corrected her about the 'couple' comment because they both liked the sound of it. They stood in front of the fireplace and smiled for the picture.

"Aw, this reminds me of when you went to prom," Marcus teased. Harvey shook his head at his brother before messing up Marcus's hair, helping Donna with her coat and walking outside into the cold December weather. He even placed his arm around Donna after she shivered waiting for the cab.

—-

The Harvey alum party was inside a historic bar in downtown Boston. The ceiling was low, and the lights were dim just like the company at the party. These were Harvard law grads, from many different years. When Donna and Harvey entered, he didn't recognize anyone. So, he took Donna's hand and led to her to the back of the bar to a table. One side had a booth- like seating looking out at the rest of the bar, the other side had normal chairs. Donna took the booth side, not expecting Harvey to sit right beside her. He sat close enough that their legs would brush up against each other every time they shifted in their seats. Donna ordered champagne, and Harvey ordered a McCallan.

"So," Harvey said moving his hand to Donna's thigh, "How do you think this first date is going?" Donna couldn't believe he was being this forward. It was out of character for him. Which made it hard for her to answer. She was trying to read his eyes and he started to rub his hand up and down the length of her thigh. Their breathing slowed, eye contact intensified, still not sure how to answer with words, Donna began to lean in for a kiss. Delighted by her decision Harvey closed the distant as their lips locked. But before they could really enjoy and savor the moment of their first kiss, they are interrupted.

"Harvey Specter, I see you are still hitting up the ladies." Donna and Harvey broke a part to see man, about their age, and his wife sit down at their table. "Do you mind if we join you?" he asks.

Donna looked to Harvey who was clearly agitated by this man presence.

"John Potter. I haven't seen you in 20 years," Harvey finally said warming up to the man and shaking his hand. It was clear Harvey used to like this man, and he was only irritated because he interrupted the most important kiss of his life. "John, this is Donna. Donna this is John, an old roommate of mine."

"Nice to meet you," she replied with a smile. "And you are?"

"I'm Nicole. John's wife. Nice to meet you."

"John, I honestly was hoping you'd be here tonight. I can't believe we lost touch. What have you been up to," Harvey asked genuinely intrigued. Donna on the other hand, couldn't get her mind off the kiss, or the fact that Harvey was still rubbing her leg. The sensation was driving her crazy and he inched higher. She realized she hadn't heard much of the conversation until she heard her name.

"Donna, how did you meet Harvey?" Nicole politely asked. Cutting in to what his wife said John added, "Yeah how did you manage to reign in this free range pony?" Donna looked to Harvey not really sure how to answer, since all of this was so fresh. But she could see the loving encouragement in his eyes.

"We met at work," she shrugged. "I'm the COO at the firm and Harvey is named partner. But truthfully we just clicked the moment we met." She couldn't take her eyes off of him, trying to let him know everything she was feeling without saying it infant of John and Nicole.

"We are going to the bar to get another drink. Can I get you two anything," John asked.

"No thanks," Harvey said. "We are probably going to head out soon. But here's my card. Let's keep in touch and not let another 20 years go by."

As John and Nicole left the table Harvey turned his attention to Donna. "Now where were we?" he asked seductively before crashing his lips against hers. Once again interrupted by a flashing light, maybe a camera. They didn't know what it was, but they decided it was time to leave.

Once in the cab, Harvey leaned over and kissed Donna's neck before whispering I love you into her ear. Overwhelmed by emotion, Donna teared up and grabbed his face in her hands. "I love you too, Harvey Specter."

—

The couple got back home late enough that Lily had gone to bed. They quietly giggled as they climbed the stairs and entered Harvey's room. They quickly undressed each other not able to wait another second after years of pent up emotion. Harvey's breath was hot on her neck, his scent was strong and familiar, his hands were all over her body. She was unbelievable aroused by him. He picked up and carried her over to the bed, carefully putting her down in order not to make a sound and wake his mom. He laid on top of her grinding their naked body against each other, kissing as if tomorrow wouldn't come.

"Harvey, I can't take it. I need you inside me," Donna whined. Another other night he'd want prolong this but tonight, it was all about now. He entered her slowly so she could adjust. Her breathing was deep and erotic as he began to pump with more rhythm she began to moan. "Shhhh" he laughed into her mouth as he covered his lips with hers. He picked up the pace knowing they were both close, when they both finally released, he laid back down to the side of her, kissing her neck.

"I wasn't sure if you'd put out on the first date," Harvey joked.

"That's what happens when you tell a girl you love them on the first date." The fell asleep in each other's arms.

—-

The next morning Donna woke up to the sound of her phone. A text from Rachel.

_R: I guess you had a good first date._

_R: (A picture of Donna and Harvey making out at the bar)_

Donna gasps covering her mouth and sitting up. She shows Harvey the picture.

_D: How did you get that_

_R: I can't reveal my source_

_D: Rachel!_

_R: Ok, it was Scottie. She was there last night. I'm happy for you Donna. Merry Christmas._

"Well- that's embarrassing," Donna said.

"Nah, Our first kiss as a couple. I'm thankful for the documentation."

"When did you get so sentimental?"

"The moment I kissed you," he replied with a wink. "I mean it Donna. I love you. Now, lets go downstairs and have breakfast."

"Harvey, I don't have any clothes to change into. They are in my room."

"Here wear this," Harvey said throwing her a Harvard sweatshirt and pants. "You'll look cute."

The couple goes downstairs for breakfast, holding handing. Lily, who already noticed that Donna didn't sleep in the guest room last night was excited to hear about the night. "Good morning, you two! I made pancakes," she said with a sassy smile. "How was last night?"

Harvey looked to Donna who was already blushing and instinctively covering her lips with her hand.

"Mom, I'd like to reintroduce you. Mom, this is Donna, my special someone, my girlfriend, and the love of my life." Lily rushed over to hug the new couple. "I knew it. This is the best Christmas gift ever," Lily said.


End file.
